Pranks of an Emotional Kind
by MirroredMazes
Summary: Travis Stoll knows better than anyone that we all have secrets. So, he decides to prank people while bringing out the best in them. First fanfic, no hostile flames please! Rated T because of language.
1. Invincible

**This is my first fanfic and it may not be the best so no hostile flames please. And here to give a disclaimer is: Poseidon!**

**Poseidon: Hello, hello. Here is the disclaimer: Bananas, Bread, White Milk, Oranges, Red Peppers… What?**

**MM: OMG! That isn't the disclaimer, it's my mom's grocery list!**

**Poseidon: Where are my cue cards…?**

**MM: Eugh… Fine. MirroredMaze does not own Percy Jackson and any related characters (WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL!) and all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Travis POV

This prank is going to be awesome! I sneaked into the Poseidon cabin, ready for any type of ambush…

Wait, let me back up. So you know how Percy is so Heroic, and Frank is so clueless, and… I could go on and on about the traits of every camper.

But I know better than anyone that we all wear masks. Inside, we're something different. And many people are ashamed of that. This prank, if it's successful, will make feel better about themselves.

Anyway, I sneaked into all the cabins, located their MP3s, and added a different song to each of their playlists. Suddenly, I see Percy approaching the door.

_Damn._ I slip out the window, and run off.

Percy POV

I walked into my cabin and immediately flopped down onto my bed. I picked up my MP3 and immediately clicked my favorite playlist.

But this time, it started playing a song I hadn't heard:

Took a long hard look, at my life.  
Lost my way, while I was fighting the tide.

What? I checked the display. It read: Invincible by Hedley. Well, It seemed like the type of song I'd like.

A big black cloud, stormy sky.  
Followed me, oh I was living a lie.  
So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness, when all your nights are  
Starless,  
You're running outta hope.  
But I found the strength inside to see, found the better part of me,  
And I'll never let it go.

It was like this song was perfect for me. I was poor, had no relatives but my Mom and Smelly Gabe, and was bullied. I'd been used as a punching-bag by countless monsters, and the camp kept putting me on an idol.

I've come a long, long way,  
Made a lot of mistakes,  
But I'm breathin, breathin, that's right and I mean it, mean it.  
This time I'm a little run down, I've been living out loud.  
I could beat it, beat it, that's right, 'cause I'm feelin, feelin,  
Invincible.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I kept my mask on tight, pretending to be the hero that I wasn't. I've come all this way, leaving behind countless deaths…

When you're gone for a day, on your own.  
Tear your heart out just to find your way home.  
I've been so high, I've sunk so low.  
I've come so far, with nothing to show, for it.

I'd lost so many of my friends, but I've accomplished so much…

Mistaken, I got so good at taking,  
But now I'm tired of faking.  
This story's getting old.

I don't want to accept praise, I don't want to lead, I want to follow.

So I found the strength inside to see, from the better part of me,  
And I'll never let it go.

I've come a long, long way,  
Made a lot of mistakes,  
But I'm breathin, breathin, that's right and I mean it, mean it.  
This time I'm a little run down, I've been living out loud.  
I could beat it, beat it, that's right, 'cause I'm feelin, feelin,  
Invincible.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Invincible.

I'm not the only one,  
To crash into the sun, and live to fight another day.

There are others who would have survived if not for me…

Like a super nova, that old life is over.  
I'm here to stay.

But I can't let my friends down…

Now I'm gonna be,  
Invincible.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Invincible.

I've come a long, long way,  
Made a lot of mistakes,  
But I'm breathin, breathin, that's right and I mean it, mean it.  
This time I'm a little run down, I've been living out loud.  
I could beat it, beat it, that's right 'cause I'm feelin, feelin,  
Invincible.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Invincible.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Invincible.

Regardless of whether or not I deserved it, these people looked to me for support and strength. Unexpected as it was, this strange song made me feel better. I put down my MP3 and walked out the door with a fresh perspective.

Strangely enough, Travis Stoll was waiting right outside. He grinned at me. "You okay?" He asked.

I looked at him strangely and walked to the arena. I'd had enough strangeness in my life already.

**Poseidon: *Sob* That was so sad!**

**MM: Well, did you like it? It's almost summer, yaay! I'll be able to update MUCH more frequently in the summer. Anyway, I'd like to feel like my hard work has produced some results, so I'm not updating until I get at least 1 review.**

**Bye!**


	2. Animal

**OMG, OMG, OMG! I got 2 reviews! That was waaaaay more than I expected and when I saw it, I started jumping up and down and squeling and flapping my arms like a headless chickem. Okay so maybe I **_**am **_**overreacting. Whatever. Anyway, today the disclaimer reader is: Athena!**

**Poseidon: WHAT! You fired me, then hired HER!**

**Athena: Of course idiot. Why else would I be here?**

**Annabeth&amp;Percy: MOM/DAD!**

**MM: Hey… How did you guys get here?!**

**Annabeth: Well, this **_**is **_**my chapter, and its bound to be emotional so Percy decided to show up and embarrass me.**

**Percy: HEY! I'm providing emotional support.**

**Athena: Can I just say the disclaimer already?!**

**MM: Yeah, yeah… *Turn MP3 on***

**Athena: MM owning Percy Jackson? Hah! If she did then Poseidon and I would be a couple!**

**MM: Wait… That's not in the script!**

**Percy/Annabeth: Eeewww!**

**Poseidon: *shudder***

**Amphitrite: Excuse me?**

**MM: First of all, how do random characters keep showing up?! And second, in a lot of Fanfics you DO date!**

**Everyone but me: …**

**(LOL)**

**PS This is before the war with Gaea. 'Kay?**

Annabeth POV

I woke up momentarily confused as to where I was. I sighed and closed my eyes. Images of Luke's crumpled body dance before my eyes. _Don't think about him… You have a boyfriend now… _But I can't stop. I sigh again and reach for my MP3 and immediately choose the first song.

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

What? I look at it. I read: Animal by Neon Trees. _Strange… It seems to mirror my mood exactly…_

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

Its right. Luke was pretty, and sweet too… But what was he really like?

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Those first nights on the streets were sleepless too…

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

He led me on to believe that he loved me, then turned around and stabbed me in the back. Literally.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Now I'm afraid to love Percy because he's so much like him. _Or what I thought he was…_

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

When he found me, I was scared, cowering behind a trash bin, waiting for death. But he and Thalia became my family, only to fall apart again. Did he ever really love me?

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Is that what Percy is? An animal, waiting to kill me in my sleep?  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess

No, I'm almost certain that Percy would never do that. He loves me. _I thought Luke loved me too…_  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I wont sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Is this a repeat of history?  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?

No, Percy loves me. I know it in my heart.  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

I smile, and get off the bed. As I dress, the only thoughts that run through my head are: _Percy loves me… Percy loves me… Percy loves me…_

I walk out the door, ready to face the day. I walk towards the arena, and saw Percy. I smiled an almost maniacal smile, and ran over and kissed him. On the lips. I could feel him smile underneath the kiss. He seemed happier today.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Travis Stoll smile. _Whatever._

**YAAAAYYYY Romance!**

**Poseidon/Athena: How dare you write about the stupid relationship they have! Percabeth or whatever stupid name Aphrodite cooked up!**

**MM: Great… Now I have 2 angry Super-Powerful beings on my hands… Sigh.**

**On a brighter note, next chapter is about… Calypso and her relationship with Percy! Again, I need at least one new review!**

**ttfn!**


	3. She Wolf (NOT REAL CHAPTER)

**Hi! As a special treat, I'm doing Calypso! I think this song totally describes her relationship with every hero who washed up on her beach! And remember, the entire story is set just after the Titan War! Here to do the disclaimer today is…**

**Zeus: Zeus! *Thunder***

**MM/Poseidon/Athena: Showoff.**

**Zeus: I will blast you to smithereens!**

**MM: Yeah, yeah… Just get on with it!**

**Zeus: "Zeus is a baby." GRRR…..**

**MM: What?**

**Poseidon: *snicker***

**MM: Thanks a lot! I'll do the disclaimer! MM **_**totally**_** owns Percy Jackson.**

**Zeus: What?**

**MM: Sarcasm, idiot.**

**Oh, and this is just a little break from the plot. Travis did **_**not **_**prank Calypso.**

Calypso POV

I sat on the beach, looking at the stars and sighed. I missed Percy; I missed all of my heroes. _Why did he have to leave? _But I knew why. To be with his Annabeth, his Penelope. I bet they were all bitches. When I thought about them, I felt so angry that I wanted to scream.

But instead, I started to sing this song. She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta:

A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start  
The past, and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

[beat break]

Did she lie in in wait  
Was I bait to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

[beat break]

**Wow! Who knew Calypso could sing Pop music? Anyway, I'll be going back to the main plot line now. I just felt like doing this 'cause I found the perfect song.**

**Percy: *crying***

**MM: AAAACCCKKK! Percy's crying! *heart attack***

**Percy: Oh great. Now I have to get her to the hospital. Well, You can all look forward to the next song. It's the first in the series of Gods: Zeus! I can't wait to make fun of him… (: !**


	4. I'm Sexy and I know it

**Percy: MM still hasn't recovered, so I'm doing her work for her.**

**Zeus: In other words she's lazy.**

**Percy: Seriously? She's lying unconscious in a hospital!**

**Annabeth: I knew it! He likes her!**

**Percy: Annabeth, that totally spoiled anything that your chapter did for Percabeth.**

**Annabeth: Oh…**

**MM: I totally do not own anything by Rick Riordan. Not even copies of the books! (Seriously. My mom threw them all away.)**

**Percy/Zeus/Annabeth: WHAT?! Your okay!?**

**MM: I was just pretending to be unconscious in the Hospital so that I could find out whether or not Percy liked me! *Goes up in Percy's face and flirtily twirls her hair***

**Percy: You sicken me.**

**MM: Wait, what am I doing/Saying!? *GASP* APHRODITE!**

**Aphrodite: *Giggles***

Travis POV

The pranks on the campers had turned out so well, I decided to take it one step further and prank the gods! Except this time, The songs are not meant to make them reflect upon current problems, they are going to describe their sense of being!

I got a Hephaestus kid to rig the MP3s to play whenever anyone enters the God's specific Temple.

I'm Sexy and I know it by LMFAO

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
It's Red Foo with the big afro  
An like Bruce Lee I got the glow, yeah

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and is glancing at me (hell yeah)!  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea  
Do the wiggle, man  
I do the wiggle, man (yea)  
I'm sexy and I know it...  
Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

...  
I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.

**Everyone but Zeus: ROTFLOOC (Rolling on the floor laughing out of control)**

**Zeus: *Flex***

**Everyone but Zeus: *Gasping out of breath***

**MM: *Snicker* The next god i…: Hera! This one will be more sad and serious. Promise.**

**Percy: She's got her fingers crossed.**

**MM: I mean it! Next is one of my fav songs.**


	5. Jar of Hearts

**MM: YAAAYYY! This time, its my fav song, Jar of Hearts!**

**Hera: *Sniffle***

**MM: Don't feel bad Hera!**

**Hera: I think MM is the only one who actually cares about me…**

**MM: Wow. What a depressing way to start a chapter.**

**Hera: Sadly, MM does not own PJO. If she did, she would totally make me nice and make Zeus caring and...**

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

I can't take one more step towards you

'cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your, ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live Half-alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I heard you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live Half-alive

And now you want me one last time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Dear, it took so long

Just to feel alright

Remember how to put back

The light in my eyes

I wish I had Missed

The first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all

Your promises

And now your back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart  
Your gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearin love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think, you are?

**MM: *Sigh* So sad…**

**Zeus: Sad? That was torture! It sounds dead!**

**Hera/MM: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO SOUND DEAD WHEN WE GET THROUGH WITH YOU!**

**MM: PS next one is Poseidon!**

**Poseidon/Percy: OH NO**

**Zeus: OH NO**

**MM: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'll get onto that chapter as soon as Hera and I get through with Zeus…**

**!**

**Zeus: ****!**


	6. Did Poseidon Write this!

**MM: Soo… after I finished trashing Zeus, I went straight to bed and when I woke up, I had to go to class, then shop until my jaws were practically hitting the floor with boredom, then I came home and was super exhausted, so sorry I couldn't update. I'd just like to remind people to please not PM me mean things, 'cause I get my fill of meanness outside. I'm not going to name him, but I got a very rude PM last night, and I was NOT happy. The fact that people respect each other's writing is one of the main reasons why I love writing on Fanfiction, and I put a lot of effort into these.**

**Zeus: *groan***

**MM: Oh, look. Its mister NO RESPECT FOR HIS WIFE!**

**Poseidon: Please… Can we just get on with the inevitable?**

**Percy: No! She's EVILE! (BTW That means evil and vile combined)**

**MM: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Percy: I rest my case.**

**Amphitrite: MM soooo doesn't own PJO**

**MM: Seriously? How did YOU get here?!**

**Amphitrite: I popped out of your imagination (:**

**Percy: You mean like Annabeth?**

**MM: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**

**PS I found this song that someone had created for Poseidon, and I just HAD to put it here!**

To the tune of Coldplays Viva La Vida

I really do rule the seas…

Seas rise when I give the word!

Now in the morning I smell the salt

I love living this way!  
I love to roll the dice

See the fear in Kronos's Eyes

I would listen as the crowds would say…

Long live Poseidon!

One minute he held the key!

Next he spewed up his babies!

And I got my castle built on

Layers of salt Layers of sand!  
I hear Camp Jupiters bells are ringing

Roman and Greek armies fighting!  
Give me my mirror, sword and shield

My missionaries in the Strawberry Field

For some reason I can't explain,

I knew Kronos would rise again

Its never an honest world

That's why I rule the seas!  
I felt wicked and wild wind

Blasted down the doors to let me in!  
Accidently shattered windows with thumps

I didn't know that I was so strong!  
Missionaries wait

for dinner on a silver plate

It was just a puppet on a string…

Ohh I missed the puppet show again!  
I hear Camp Jupiter's Bells are ringing!  
Roman and Greek armies fighting!

Give me my mirror, my sword and my shield!  
My missionaries in the Strawberry Fields!  
For some reason I couldn't explain!  
I knew Kronos would rise again!  
Its never an honest world,

And that's why I rule the seas!

KRO-O-NOS! KRO-O-NOS! KRO-O-NOS!

I hear Camp Jupiter's Bells are ringing!  
Roman and Greek armies fighting!

Give me my mirror, my sword and my shield!  
My missionaries in the Strawberry Fields!  
For some reason I couldn't explain!  
I knew Kronos would rise again!  
Its never an honest world,

And that's why I rule the seas!

MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM

MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM

MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM

MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM

YEA!

**Percy: … Did you write this dad?**

**Poseidon: Umm… I have a wattpad account… and that sounds like me… sooo…. Maybe?**

**MM: OMG! FIRST OF ALL, THIS PROBABLY TOOK HOURS TO CREATE, SECOND IT'S A NICE** **SONG!**

**Zeus: *barf***

**MM: Oh come on. On top of my sneakers too!**

**Bob: I am here to help!**

**MM: Seriously! How do random characters keep appearing my bedroom!**

**Bob: I was born of your imagination…**

**Percy: We all were…**

**Everyone but me: You are our master!**

**MM: YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!**

**PS I realized that I totally missed a few of the characters soo, next few chapters are going to be whats going on at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Percy: BTW, What's Camp Jupiter?**

**Everyone but Percy: Shit.**


	7. 21 Guns

**MM: YYYYAAAYYYYYYY! I since Nico is so emo and stuff, this song is totes perfect for him!  
Nico: I'm not emo!**

**Thalia: You keep telling yourself that Death Breath.**

**MM: You know, you two together in one chapter totally promotes the cannon couple Thalico.**

**Nico/Thalia: AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**MM: Yeah, I thought so. Anyhoo, I totally ate Thalico (no offense to shippers)**

**Random Thalico Shipper: Wait, you ATE Thalico!**

**MM: No I-**

**Everyone but me: *Screams***

**Thalifco fangirls: You're a cannibal! DESTROY HER!  
MM: *Screams and hides underneath bed***

21 Guns by GreenDay

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms.. give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

**MM: Yup. Totally Nico.**

**Nico: Why did you portray me as being depressed?!**

**Thalia: 'Cause you are. (:**

**MM: Don't get too smug, 'cause you're up next.**

**Thalia: NONONONONONONO! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!**

**MM: *evil smile***


	8. Bury Me

**MM:BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thalia: *whimper***

**MM: Aah, don't worry. This song is pretty good for you.**

The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds to Mars

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Ooh oooh  
Ooh oooh  
Ooh oooh

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break?  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me, bury me

**Thalia: You're right. You're actually right. That song totally describes me.**

**MM: And it's a good song too.**

**Next is Rachel!**

**Rachel: ! #^#$&amp;*!**

**MM: First of all, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, and second, how did you get- oh I know, you spawned from my imagination, eh?**

**Rachel; Actually, I took a bus.**

**MM: *face-palm***


	9. Ordinary Girl

**MM:I found this song, and I was like, duh, Rachel.**

**Rachel: Really?**

**MM: mm… maybe… I'm starting to think that this isn't the right choice…**

**Percy: I can't wait!**

**MM: Still crushing on her, eh?**

**Annabeth: *GASP*!**

**Percy; What?! NONONONONONONO!  
Annabeth: *drags Percy of by his ear*  
MM: *snicker* Anyway, I realized that I forgot to do he disclaimers for the last 2 chapters... So we have our original disclaimer person to say it 3 times!  
Poseidon: MM doesn't own PJO (x3)**

**MM: You are REEEEAAAALLLYYYY lazy.**

Ordinary Girl by Hanna Montana

Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing, but with all the fame

The things that seem so simple  
Are suddenly so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me

How are you? Hello, goodbye  
One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go  
Ms. Popular, always on the roll  
Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives  
They pay me larger than life [YEAH!]  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
Or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet  
When you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry 'bout what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl [Mmmm]

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored [Yeah!]  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you

**Rachel: … Really? Hanna Montana?**

**MM: I know right? She sucks. But it sounded so much like you!**

**Next up is Grover, then Tyson, and then we're back to the Gods.**

**Apollo: YYYYAAAAYYYYY!  
MM: How did- you know what? Forget it.**


	10. Perfect

**MM: Yaaayyyy! This song is based on the scene in the movie (Sea of Monsters) when Percy takes Tyson's sunglasses off and tells him that he's a hero now.**

**Percy: There's a movie about me? COOL! I must be soooo awesome!**

**MM: Actually, the movies suck.**

**Tyson: Does girl with red hair (I dyed it red this month for Rachel) have Peanut Butter?**

**MM: Actually, you're very lucky. I stocked up today.**

**Shmustin: Ooohhh… Peanut Butter (BTW a shmustin is a combination of my worst enemy and my brother. In other words, the ultimate evile.)**

**MM: WHAT THE F***! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM THE SERIES! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!  
Shmustin: I came from your friends imagination, who then told you to put me in here.**

**MM: Oh right. I forgot about that. (BTW My friend and I are like the randomest people on Earth. You want to know how a conversation between us goes? Here:**

**BFF: Oops I dropped sunscreen on the grass.**

**MM: Hey! The grass is wearing sunscreen! *Picks up grass blade***

**BFF: *Squirt sunscreen all over MM***

**MM: AAAAAHHHHH! I'M DYING! I SEE A TUNNEL! I SEE HADES! WHY IS HADES WEARING A BRA! AAAAAHHHHH! I AM MENTALLY SCARRED BY THAT IMAGE OF HADES WEARING A BRA!**

**BFF: Rest in pieces, Kaera. (BTW Kaera is my real name. Check out my profile for more info on me!)**

**MM: Hey! What happened to that grass blade wearing sunscreen?**

**BFF: NO! It died!**

**MM: *Dig a grave and drop grass in***

**You get the idea.**

Perfect by P!nk

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
Less than perfect

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than

Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

The whole worlds scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
Oooooooh  
Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're less than perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're less than perfect to me

**MM: *Give Tyson all of her Skippy Peanut Butter jars*  
Tyson: Me like red hair girl!  
Percy: You can have him.**

**Annabeth: I thought you got over that?**

**Percy: What can I say? Sibling rivalry.**

**Grover: Blaggghhh. Do I **_**have **_**to do a song?**

**MM: *Death glare* Yes.**

**Everyone but MM: Gulp.**


	11. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**MM: Hooray! Its Grovers turn, then we're back to the gods.**

**Grover: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!**

**Juniper: Don't worry, I'm sure she'll make you happy… WON'T SHE!?**

**MM: Juniper is the only one who scares me *gulp***

Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar

Wait, Im wrong  
Should've done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
Im finding it hard to resist  
So show me what Im looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh lord

Dont let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for

Save me, Im lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused

Show me what Im looking for  
Show me what Im looking for  
Oh lord

Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Just save me from being confused

Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh lord

**Grover: Oh, so you just HAD to reveal my innermost thouhts and feelings… huh?**

**MM: First of all, we're in Canada, we use the term "eh", and second, Its my job, what can I say?**

**Apollo: Now its back to the gods! YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Uncle Hades is next!  
Hades/Nico: OH NO**


	12. Couples! (NOT A REAL CHAPTER)

**MM: Here's a detour. I had an idea, that all the couples should be in this chapter. Take Percabeth for example: They would have a asong describing their love for each other.**

**Couples: ARE YOU DOING THIS JUST TO ANNNOY US?!  
MM: Partly, yes. Also because I found the perfect song for Percabeth, because I like romance and felt like doing this, and partly for the rabid fangirls and fanboys out there.**

**BTW This is a time skip to HoO**

Percabeth: SEBELL- Love You Till the Sun Burns Out

I've walked you to your door  
A hundred nights before  
And I'll walk you to the end of the world  
Cause if falling into love  
Is Heaven's wonder drug  
I'm addicted and only you can fix me girl

I'm gonna love you til the sun burns out  
Love you til the sun burns out  
And I'll chase away your clouds  
Love you till the sun burns out  
Wanna hold you till the moon shuts down  
Til the stars are on the ground  
Til the end of time is found  
Love you till the sun burns out

If the water turns to fire  
If the fairytales are lies  
If the mountains melt like ice  
Still I'll be here

And if love is just a choice  
I choose to lose my voice  
Singing every song  
Only for your ears

I'm gonna love you til the sun burns out  
Love you til the sun burns out  
And I'll chase away your clouds  
Love you till the sun burns out  
Wanna hold you till the moon shuts down  
Til the stars are on the ground  
Til the end of time is found  
Love you till the sun burns out

So look me in the iris  
Of all beauty you're the finest  
I don't say these words to just anyone

Jasper: Boys Like Girls- Thunder

Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
And I do not know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
And tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Frazel: Backstreet Boys- As Long as You Love Me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are, where you're from  
Or what you did, as long as you love me  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
(Ohh, mmmm)  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're come from  
(Where you're come from)  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

(I don't know)  
Who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're come from  
(Where you're come from)  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me  
(Yeah)

As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows when you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

Ohh, ohh

I don't care who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're come from  
(Where you're come from)  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me  
(As long as you love me)

Who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're from  
(Where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
(Yeah)  
As long as you love me  
(As long as you love me)

Who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

Who you are  
(Who you are)  
Where you're from  
(Where you're from)  
As long as you love me

Who you are, as long as you love me  
What you did  
(I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Caleo: Taylor Swift- Mine

Uh, Uh ,Uh oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing it's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

**MM: So, now we are back to Hades! I think…**

**Hades: I convinced her to do the detour. It bought me time, but she's still bent on finishing all the gods… sigh…time to bury myself in romance novels- WAIT! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!**

**MM: *Snicker* Well, now I know what song to play…**

**Nico: WHAT? WHAT SONG? TELL ME SO THAT I CAN ERADICATE ALL MEMORY THAT THIS SONG EVER EXISTED!**

**MM: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: She's still got it.**


	13. AN Plz read!

**A/N**

**So, I was looking at the comments, and I found one from a guest that said **_**"Your song choices don't match at all and song fics especially yours suck"**_**. I felt really horrible after reading this, because I had put a lot of effort into my stories, and every review I got so far was worth more than gold in my mind. What I found particularly horrible was that the person who said this could have been someone who **_**did **_**have an account, but didn't want people to know that they said this, so they logged off, then posted this review. This may or may not be true, but one of the things I respect in enemies is that they are willing to confess to the crime, even just to rub it in their enemies' faces. I desperately want people to read my stories, and as there is a very small chance that a publisher will accept my writing, I turn to Fanfiction instead. And one of the things I like about it is that people respect each other's writing. I thought I made it clear that I don't want any negativity in the earlier chapters. Flames are fine, but if you are going to write them, please at least give me some advice as to how I can fix it. If you're going to say something mean, say it in your head, or to the person's face. I can honestly say that I feel like crying right now. Thank you to all those people who reviewed and gave me their support. A little courtesy goes a long way.**


	14. Embrace The Darkness

**MM: OMG! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Thank you for reviewing! These people are awesome, and I'm going to answer their questions:**

**The Underestimated Truth: Thank you soo much!**

**Kathryn Daughter of Hestia: Thank you! I thought it described Percy a lot! And I love your name! Expecially the Hestia part!**

**Blackjackxx: OMG! MY FAVORITE AUTHOR REVIEWED AND SAID KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! *faint***

**Hermes child awesomness: Thank you for the like, million reviews! I love it when people review!**

**Guest: I have nothing to say to you. ):**

**Connie rose: I just completely forgot to do that! I'm going to try to find a way for that to come back in. And again, THANK YOU!**

**Musicforlife: Thank you for reviewing! I try to be as random as I can in each chapter, so thank you for noticing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Demi-shark: Your right, it took me FOREVER to narrow down these songs, and song-fics are IMPOSSIBLE to find! So thank you!**

**TrixsanStarr: No, I'm not putting this on hold. I am totally going to do more, because I really hate it when authors just drop out in the middle of a fic, 'cause I'll just be itching for more!**

**Demimagician: OMG! YOU SHARED IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Medusa'sdaughter: Cool name! Don't worry; I'm not going to cry. I didn't know that anyone cared this much! All these reviews have just totally made my day!**

The Darkness That Embrace Me from album: Damned in Black

Blackened earth before me  
Creeping fog in my way  
Lurking through the shadows  
Of another day  
My hearts the darkened one my  
Soul on ice  
Into the world before me  
I stalk the night

But still I shall see  
Blind me moons above me  
In my time of wandering  
Winter it will be  
The higher mountains wait  
I'm getting nearer

It's getting colder  
The snow blows in my face  
In our great winters land  
In great king winters land  
Hear clear voices of ice  
There's seldom sun in sight  
Through the biting wind  
At the cold  
Northern mountains  
Wintery dreams  
Horizoned in  
At the cold  
Cover the horizon  
Northern mountains  
But still I shall reach

The unending darkness that  
Embraces me

Creeping fog in my way  
Lurking through the shadows  
Blackened earth before me  
Of another day  
My hearts the darkened one my  
Soul on ice  
Into the world before me  
I stalk the night

**MM: Wow, Hades is a creep. Anyway, I'm listening to the song: Starting to Turn on loop. Sing it!**

**I know you must be scared and unaware of what I might say…**

**Percy: I know this must be weird, me standing here, so young and afraid…**

**Annabeth: But I'm already starting to turn, already starting to turn away…**

**Hades: Enough singing! AND I'M NOT A CREEP!**

**Nico: Yes you are.**

**MM: See, even you're son admits it.**

**Nico: I'm not his son, I'm Travis Stoll wearing a costume!**

**Nico: Hey! Give me back my Nico costume!  
MM: O.o**


	15. Lightning Strikes the Heart

**MM: Hehehe… Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been busy… And also- LOOK A GIANT ANGRY-REVIEWER EATING LION! Okay, that worked. So, this next song is for Demeter. Also, we have a reappearance of Travis, and he'll also be saying the disclaimer.**

**Travis: Ha! My prank is working perfectly! Anyway, MM **_**totally **_** owns PJO.**

**Random Dandelion: Are you being sarcastic?**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Persephone: I turned him into a flower by accident.**

**Everyone: Oh…**

**MM: CHANGE HIM BACK!**

**Persephone: Fine… *grumbles***

Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Caillat

Travis POV

The prank was working perfectly! So far, none of the gods had any idea what was happening! Time to prank Demeter! Oh darn, here she comes. My perfect prank just got ruined.

Demeter POV

I walked into my temple to make sure I wasn't being pranked like the rest of the gods. If I find out who it was… They will turn into a fern! Suddenly, Music started playing.

Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision

Cool song… I sounds kinda like a rainforest… And it reminds me of fields and flowers…  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it

It sounds like a love song…

Don't you blink, you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it

Knew it. Who gave me this song? Its probably for Aphroite and they found the wrong temple…  
You find it and keep it  
'Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Maybe it is for me… It _is _a nice song… And plants _do _shine brighter than the sun, at least in my mind…

I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it  
You better believe I'm gonna treat it  
Better than anything I've ever had  
'Cause you're so damn beautiful

Ohh… Those beautiful flowers… Those towering trees and fields of corn and wheat… And cereal…

Read it, it's signed and delivered, let's seal it  
Boy, we go together like peanuts and Paydays

Yum, peanuts are delicious… Maybe I should give up on the cereal thing and make everyone eat peanuts instead…  
Marley and reggae

Hmm… Sounds kinda like a type of grain…  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Oh, I love the chorus, it reminds me of fields, and nature, and sunlight…

Everything is like a white out 'cause we shook-a-shook-a shine down  
Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow  
Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before

THIS IS WHAT NATURE IS!1

I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate  
Where it's supposed to go

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Brighter than the sun  
Brighter than the sun  
Brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Hmm… Maybe this pranking business isn't so notorius… AND ITS DECIDED! I WILL NOW MAKE EVERYONE EAT PEANUTS INSTEAD!

**MM: Wow. Sorry if the song makes no sense, but it seems every time I hear it, its while I pass a farm, or a field… And the tune reminds me of nature, and farming, and sunlight… But this song was powerful enough to make Demeter give up her obsession with cereal…**

**Connor: NNNOOOO! I'M ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!**

**MM: *snickers* I never thought she would react this way… Anyway, the next goddess is… (drumroll please)… Artemis!**

**Artemis: YYYYAAAAYYYY!  
MM: O.o**

**Apollo: Oh sorry, that was me. Stupid auto-correct.**

**Hermes: HEY! I INVENTED THAT!  
Apollo: Oh, sorry man.**

**Artemis: *sigh* Idiots.**


End file.
